wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kael'thas Sunstrider was the elven prince of Quel'Thalas, a birthright of being a direct descendant from Dath'Remar, the revolutionary elf who founded Quel'thalas, and a notable mage of the Council of Silvermoon and Kirin Tor. Though he survived the brutal destruction of his homeland and helped to lead refugees from his ruined kingdom, the slaughter of his people vexed him greatly, and he was among the first elves to take up the torch of "blood elf" in honour of his murdered people. Kael began to notice an emptiness within himself and his brethren, an insatiable hunger and disharmony ever since the destruction of Silvermoon. However, there was no time to deal with that, as Kael had other duties. Kael and his soldiers were stationed in the Silverpine Forest when some sort of disturbance began to rile up the undead in and around Dalaran, and they had begun to raid the outposts Kael had established, so he began to gather up his forces to seek refuge in the relative safety on the other side of the River Arevass. As he was loading the supply wagons, he was met by two unexpected strangers, Maiev Shadowsong and Tyrande Whisperwind, two night elven warriors who had pursued the demon, Illidan Stormrage, for three days across the sea. Kael guessed that perhaps Illidan was behind the disturbances at Dalaran, and when he told them his tale, Tyrande immediately offered him her assistance, thinking that perhaps he would help them track Illidan in return. Maiev believed it to be a waste of time, but reluctantly agreed. With the protection of the night elves and their mountain giant allies, Kael quickly made his way to Pyrewood village, with gold caches he had buried around the forest to protect them, but leave them accessible. He used these caches to hire mercenaries to protect him. As they gathered more reinforcements, Maiev asked him where the rest of his brethren were, and Kael explained the new situation and the blood elves. Tyrande empathized, but warned that vengeance and rage was not a pleasant road to walk. As they arrived in Pyrewood, the undead were lying in wait, and suddenly ambushed the caravan. Kael, Maiev, Tyrande and their forces battled off the first attackers, but as the second wave advanced, they realized that the caravan would never survive another assault. Maiev and Kael rushed the caravan across the bridge, while, despite Maiev's acidic protests, Tyrande stayed to fend off the Undead alone. But as she called upon the powers of Elune to protect her, the bridge fell away, and Tyrande was rushed down the river. Kael made haste to save her, but Maiev stopped him short, saying that she was a warrior and knew the risks. She then demanded that Kael honour their bargain, and help Maiev capture Illidan. Kael and Maiev tracked Illidan to Dalaran, where Kael's scouts found him performing a strange ritual with a mysterious gem. Malfurion came, then, and told them of Illidan's sorcery, breaking up Northrend using the Eye of Sargeras. Immediately, they advanced upon his location, while Kael defended their bases from the voracious undead. Kael soon discovered that Magroth the Defender, a Paladin, had been captured by the naga. Maiev and Malfurion freed him, and Magroth assisted them in their plight. Finally, the Summoners were killed and Illidan's forces crumbled. The Arch-druid approached his brother, and condemned him for his indirect murder of Tyrande. Kael, perplexed, suggested that it was premature to assume she was dead, and was vehemently silenced by Maiev. Malfurion, realizing he had been duped, quickly departed in an effort to recover Tyrande, with Illidan's help, despite Maiev's protests. Malfurion left her entangled in vines as he went to recover Tyrande. Maiev eventually freed herself, and then she, too, pursued Illidan.Kael was left in the ruins of Dalaran to fend for himself, but he recalled that he was already late for an appointment. Kael found the Grand Marshal Garithos at Dalaran, who quickly dismissed his story of the night elves as fanciful excuses before he had a chance to tell it. Garithos informed Kael that a strikeforce was encroaching on Dalaran, and Garithos was going to lead his forces to head them off at the mountains. Kael was quick to volunteer his assistance, but Garithos had other plans. Garithos explained that a second force was believed to be approaching from the east, and that the Dalaran observatories needed repairing so that they could be used to spot them, and Kael was to oversee their repair, despite his protests. Garithos quickly departed and left Kael. Kael did as ordered, but when he came to the river, he found the shipyard ruined, and no foreseeable route across the water, until he was offered help from some very unexpected allies. When Lady Vashj, a naga witch, arrived, he immediately distrusted her, having fought her kind when he helped Maiev. But Vashj assured him that she served no one but herself, and merely wished to be on good terms with Kael and his people, seeing as how they shared a common ancestry. Vashj gave him boats and left him be, and Kael used these to ferry his troops to the outlying obervatories. However, when Garithos returned from the front, he condemned Kael for consorting with the naga, despite the elven prince's assurances that the naga were not a threat to the Alliance. Nevertheless, Garithos warned Kael that he would not toleration treason. Garithos departed and left Kael to keep things in line at Dalaran. Kael waited for further orders. When they came, an emissary reported that the observatories had detected an undead strike force, led by the Dreadlord, Dalvengyr, had flooded in from the west, and Kael was to defend Dalaran. Additionally, the emissary recalled Kael's foot soldiers, cavalry, and support teams to the front. Kael found himself with only his elven brethren, and had little else to fight the undead with. With his depleted forces, the undead were quick to overtake the outposts across the river, and they regrouped and began to gather their forces. Kael knew that this wouldn't be easy. Once again, Lady Vashj arrived with her naga, and though Kael was wary of accepting her offer, for fear of incurring the wrath of Garithos, who already distrusted Kael, she reminded him that it wasn't Garithos' throat on the line, and insisted that she bolster his forces with hers. Together, Vashj and Kael defeated Dalvengyr and his forces. Vashj told Kael that his people were addicted to magic, and without the Sunwell to give them a constant supply of magical energies, they would surely suffer a fatal withdrawal. Kael heard Garithos approaching, and bid Vashj to flee, fearing for her safety, but Garithos' men saw them escaping and arrested Kael and his people for treason, imprisoning them in the magical vaults of Dalaran's undercity. However, Vashj crept in through the sewers and freed Kael, and then helped him to free his brethren from the jailors. Vashj promised him escape from his human oppressors through Kel'Thuzad's interdimensional portal, where her master, Illidan, was waiting on the other side. When Kael sensed strange spirits, he found the ghosts of Antonidas and other archmagi who Arthas killed when he raided the city. To appease their restlessness, Kael sought out the elusive spirits and destroyed them. As they finally neared the exit, Kael me his former comrade, Kassan, who was now serving as his jailor. Kassan loosed his band of warriors upon Kael and his escaping brethren, but Kael and Vashj were forced to kill him. Upon leaving the undercity, Vashj opened up a portal to a new world where the blood elves could live in peace, but it would take time to usher all his people through, and Garithos' forces were quickly approaching. Kael and Vashj used a few engineers to design strategic defensive structures to keep Garithos' army from destroying the portal, and when they finally got everyone through, Kael and Vashj fled to the new world. Kael found himself on a world with a red sky and red earth, and Vashj revealed that this Outland was once the orcish homeland of Draenor. Shattered fragments of the ground floated on the wind, and deep chasms lacerated the landscape. But after days of searching, Illidan couldn't be accounted for, until Vashj caught a familiar scent on the shifting winds. Maiev Shadowsong, the Warden of the Barrow Deeps, had captured Illidan, and, hoping for vengeance, was escorting him back to her base. Kael and Vashj's forces quickly rushed into the fray and battled Maiev's army to capture Illidan's prison wagon. Kael and Vashj found the caravan and captured the wagon, but Illidan was unconscious and the magical lock was too complicated to traverse in the field. And so, the blood elves and naga wrestled with the Watchers for control over the wagon, and finally got it back to their own base, where Kael opened it, and freed Illidan. With an insurmountable force of blood elves and naga, the Watchers were forced into a retreat. Illidan, pleased with the tenacity of all his servants, new and old alike, told them of the situation in Outland. That, to flee from his vexed master, Kil'jaeden, Illidan had fled to Outland only to find it overrun by Magtheridon and his fel orcs, reinforced by demons arriving daily through Ner'zhul's dimensional gates. Kael and Vashj protected Illidan as he went about closing every interdimensional nexus. But as the fight went on, Kael discovered a camp of Draenei being assaulted by the orcs. Kael saved the camp by destroyed the orcish base, and was greeted by Akama, the Elder Sage, who assisted Illidan and his allies by raiding other orc bases, distracting them as Illidan disarmed each portal in turn. Finally, the time had come to personally assault Magtheridon's Black Citadel. Illidan, Kael, Vashj, and Akama all led forces as they advanced on Magtheridon's fortress. They infiltrated it and finally murdered Magtheridon in his own throne room. But then a storm gathered on the wind. When Kael asked what it was, Vashj was quick to silence him. Kil'jaeden descended from the fiery sky and rebuked Illidan for his insolence, and gave him one last chance to turn his fate - destroy the Frozen Throne, at all costs. So Kael and his new allies returned to Northrend, where they were immediately met by Anub'arak and his troublesome race. Though they kept them at bay, Illidan's forces slowly advanced on the Icecrown Glacier. Then, Arthas arrived with his detachment of undead. Kael, who had known the prince in the time before the war, and warned him that their forces of naga and blood elf combined were a great enemy to reckon. So as Arthas stole his way beneath them through the ruined kingdom of Azjol-Nerub, Kael and Vashj consolidated their forces around Icecrown. When Arthas emerged, it was a race against time to activate the four guardian obelisks around the glacier. Kael and his brethren continually assaulted Arthas and his base, but in the end, Arthas activated the four obelisks before Illidan, and so they met at the foot of the glacier. After a titanic battle, however, Illidan was slain, and Kael and Vashj were left leaderless on the snowy slopes of Icecrown as Arthas claimed his destiny. Kael'thas, Prince Kael'thas, Prince Kael'thas, Prince Kael'thas, Prince